An Angelic Family
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: An angel named Meli is on a mission to find two kids. Touched By An Angel Type RandR COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

An Angelic Family  
  
Hikarigirl 18  
  
I hope I can find the children He is talking about. Thought an angel to herself. The angel's name was Meli. She had chest-length brown hair, big white wings, a white robe on, and a pair of blue eyes that always shone brightly from the love she had inside her. The reason Meli was sent in the first place was because God had seen the lives of two special children and how badly they were living. She was sent to find them, adopt them and be their mother, and to teach them the ways of God. She was sent on a mission to help these children out and lead them to the love God had waiting for them.  
Okay, He said to take East Bea Street, turn left, and go three blocks. Gosh I hope I find them. Just as she said this she heard a loud cry nearby. "Leave my brother alone! He didn't do anything to you!" she heard a girl cry. Alright, I think I found them. Time to see what we have here. "Stop! In the name of God, I suggest you bullies leave!" The bullies saw the wings and the heavenly light and ran away. I pray that you will come to know God and change your evil ways. Meli looked at the two children who were holding each other in fear.  
"Do not be afraid of me, I am here to help you," she said as she folded her wings behind her. "Wh-wh-who are you and why are you here?" asked the boy. "I am Meli. As you can see I'm an angel. I was sent to be your mother and care for you." "A real angel? Wow! You're pretty," commented the girl from the boy's arms. "Thank you, come on now, I'll lead you to my house." "You aren't taking us anywhere!" shouted the boy. Meli then went over to the two of them and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched and trembled, so she unfolded her wings and wrapped them around the children. "It's alright, I'm here to help, you do not need to be afraid.  
She looked to see the children snuggling closer to keep warm, so she wrapped her wings even tighter around them. "Now, may I ask of your names?" The boy was the first to speak. "I'm Yugi, Yugi Moto. This is my sister, Rini. Thanks for saving us." "Nice to meet you, Yugi and Rini. Now, why are you guys running the alleyways and streets?" "Well, we were originally at an orphanage downtown, but we got thrown out because the owner died and a mean lady took over. We didn't work hard enough, so we got kicked out. I've been trying to look out for Rini anyway I can, but it's no use." Yugi continued with his story and Meli noticed how tired he was. "Now that I've heard your story, mind if I tell you one?" Both children nodded and Meli began to tell them the story of how much Jesus loved the little children of the world and how children shouldn't live like this. When she finished, Meli looked down to see both of them asleep in the warmth of her wings. She wrapped her wings as tightly as she could around the sleeping children. "Good job, Meli. Let me help you get them to your house," said Yami, another angel. "Thank you, Yami. Why are you here? Isn't this my assignment?" "Yes, I'm here as your guide." "And I'm here to make sure everything runs smoothly," said Serena, yet another angel. "Oh, I guess I could use the extra help. What disguises are you taking?" "I'm going to be their Sunday School teacher," answered Serena as she folded her wings behind her. "I'm going to be a Big Brother from the Big Brother program. After we help you get to the house we need to leave. You'll see us tomorrow and don't worry, you'll recognize us," said Yami as he gently took Yugi into his arms. "Thanks, let's get them home." 


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings

Chapter 2 Beginnings  
Meli awoke at seven a.m. and began making breakfast. After she ate, she covered the food to save it for the children. She got in the shower and got dressed. She turned on the news around eight, and started doing the adoption papers and school registry for the children. She heard small footsteps and a small voice. She looked down to see Rini looking at her. Before Meli could ask Rini anything, she heard another pair of footsteps. "Rini, where are you?" "Good Morning, Yugi. She's in the living room with me." Just as Meli said this, Rini climbed into her lap. Meli wrapped her wings around the small girl. "Oh, don't scare me like that, sis." Yugi sat down next to Meli. "Something smells good, Meli. Is it breakfast?" She nodded and the three of them went into the kitchen to eat.  
After breakfast Rini and Yugi went upstairs to get dressed. Meli was doing the dishes and there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" "Hi, I'm here to help you draw out the adoption papers and get them registered for school." "Thanks, Serena but I've got most of it finished." "Oh, I'll help with the rest, I guess."  
Both angels, in human form, had finished the papers just as the children came downstairs. "Guess what? We are going to the mall today." "Cool, you hear that, Yugi? We get to go shopping!" "Not exactly, Rini. You two need your school uniforms." "Oh, okay." "Bye, Serena thanks for all your help." "Goodbye." "C'mon guys, it's time to go now." "C'mon sis, let's go." "Okay, uh, Meli? Do you think we can do a little extra shopping today after we buy school uniforms?" "Sure, c'mon into my car, guys." With that Meli, Yugi, and Rini left for the mall.  
"Here we are guys. Now, try and stay close. The mall is a big place." The first place they went was a uniform store. "Hi, may I help you?" "Yes, I need a St. Mary's Grade School girls' uniform and a Domino High School boys' uniform." "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." In about five minutes the clerk came back with the two uniforms. "I believe these are the right sizes. Thank you and come again." "I can't believe I actually get to go to school!" exclaimed Rini. "High School? I don't know, I don't have any friends except Rini." "Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure you'll make plenty once you get there." Meli smiled at the two children. Then she felt a slight tug on her skirt from Rini. "Can we go shopping somewhere fun now?" "Sure, let's get lunch and then Rini can show us to a toy store." "Yeah!"  
After lunch, Rini led the two to a big toy store, not far from where they were. "Slow down, sis. Meli and I can't keep up." The group entered the toy store and Rini went towards the dolls and stuffed animals, while Yugi was looking at duel monster cards. "So, you play duel monsters?" "Yeah, I do. I have my grandpa's deck of cards, but I never really got to play much." "I see, I play a little. Would you be willing to let me teach you? Not that I'm trying to take the place of your grandfather." "Sure, I'd love it if you would. Grandpa died when I was three, so his deck is all I have." "Okay, looks like Rini is ready to go." Rini walked over carrying a cute, brown, teddy bear. Meli ended buying the bear and two packs of duel monster cards for her and Yugi. The group went back home with big smiles on their faces.  
A few minutes after the group was home, Rini was watching curiously as Meli and Yugi were playing duel monsters. "Let's call it a draw. Dark Magician Girl and your Dark Magician are evenly matched." "Okay, I guess we can call it a draw. You're really good. I had a lot of fun." "Me too, how about we do something Rini wants to do." "Okay, what do you want to play, sis?" "Let's watch a movie." "Good idea, I can make supper while you two watch a movie." The two sat down in the living room and watched a Disney movie, while Meli made spaghetti for supper.  
In the middle of the movie Meli called for dinner. "It's at the best part, Meli." "Aren't you hungry, Rini? C'mon, we can watch the rest after supper." "Okay, Yugi I guess I am a little hungry." The two children joined Meli in the kitchen, and they all sat down at the table. Everyone ate happily with little conversation. After dinner was over Rini went into the living room, while Meli took the dishes into the kitchen and started washing them. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yugi, what's wrong?" "Uh, I wanted to help," he said shyly. "Oh, is that it? Sure, here you can help me by drying them." "Yugi, can we watch the rest of the movie now?" "Sure, sis, but right now I'm helping Meli." "Can I help too?" "Sure you can," answered Meli, "here's another towel. You can help your brother dry while I wash." The three of them happily did the dishes, with a few water fights, and finished in half the time. "Now can we watch the rest, Yugi?" "Sure." "I'll come watch with you," replied Meli as she put the last dish away.  
After the movie it was soon time for bed. "C'mon guys, you have Sunday school tomorrow with Mrs. Serena." "Time for bed already?" "Yes, Rini." "C'mon, sis." "Alright I'm coming." After the two of them were ready for bed, Meli went upstairs to tuck them in. "Now Rini, you must sleep in your own bed." "But I want to be with Yugi." "You'll be safe, I promise. Nothing will happen to you with me here. Yugi's right down the hall. "Meli's right, I will never leave you. I'll always be here." "C'mon Rini, to bed." Rini reluctantly followed. Meli spread out her wings and took the little girl in her arms. She sat Rini on her own bed and wrapped her wings tightly around her. Meli began singing a lullaby to Rini and soon the little girl was asleep in the warmth of her wings. She slowly unwrapped her wings and laid Rini down in the bed, putting the covers tightly over the sleeping girl. "Goodnight, Rini, sweet dreams." She closed the door, hid her wings back in place, and walked back down the hall towards Yugi's room. "Goodnight, Yugi. Sleep well now." "'Night, Meli." She turned out the light and went downstairs to her bedroom. We are a very happy family. I'm so glad. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday School and Trouble

Chapter 3 Sunday School and Trouble  
"Rini, Yugi! Time to wake up or you'll be late for Sunday school!" called Meli from the stairs. "Coming! C'mon, sis. We got to get going!" Both children came running down the stairs. "You guys are cutting it close. C'mon now, let's go." The three climbed into Meli's car and drove off to church. They got their on time despite the late start.  
"Hello, there. I'm Serena. Who might you be?" "Aren't you that lady we saw yesterday?" "My, aren't we precocious. Yes, I'm the lady from yesterday. I said I was your Sunday school teacher." "Rini, that's not how you say hi to somebody, especially when they ask you a question," said Yugi trying to correct his sister's error. "It's okay Yugi, she's only eight. Serena, this is Rini, and her brother Yugi." "We didn't get to properly meet yesterday. Hi, I'm Mrs. Serena. You can just call me Serena if you want." "Well, you two better get to class, okay?" "Okay, c'mon sis." Yugi took Rini in hand and they followed Serena to Sunday school.  
While the children were at school, Meli was out job searching. I hope I can find a good one, now that I have to support kids. Oh, this is the right one. He said I was supposed to apply here. She had found a help wanted sign in an office building's window. When she went in, and the Secretary there told her they were in need of an assistant bookkeeper. "Oh, I have some experience in that area." "Great, I'll be right back." Meli ended up getting the job right away and would be starting tomorrow. This is a new adjustment, but I only work during the week. I'll still have time with the children. That's a relief.  
"So, did you two learn something in Sunday school today?" "Yeah, Mrs. Serena is a really nice teacher. She read us stories from this big book. They were really cool stories." "How about you, Yugi?" "It was nice, I guess. I did learn some interesting things." "Good, by the way I just got an assistant job at an accounting's office, so I won't have as much weekday time with you. We still have our weekends, it's just that Monday through Friday I have work until five o'clock." "I guess that's okay. After school will be lonely, but you'll be home for supper every night." "Right, Yugi. We're home, c'mon. I'll make us lunch."  
The week went by and things got a little hard around the house. Even though Rini and Yugi had each other, without Meli it wasn't that much fun. Friday night rolled along and when Meli came home the children got up from their video game and went to greet her. Yugi ran at her and hugged her, and Rini followed. "Miss me that much, do you?" "It's really boring without you, Meli." "Yeah, there's no one to play Duel Monsters with. On school nights I don't have time when you come home, because high school gives a lot of homework." "I'm sorry guys, really. I have something that will make it all better though." She hugged them tightly and then went into the kitchen to make supper.  
After the kids were tucked in, Meli made an important phone call. "Hi, this Meli. I'd like to apply for a Big Brother." "Okay, I'll forward you to the correct department." There were a few minutes of conversation and then she hung up the phone. God, I pray that this works out. Your plans always work, but I hope the children are okay with this. She went to bed and, with all that was on her mind she found it hard to sleep. Eventually she drifted off, but a soft crying woke her. I wonder what's wrong.  
Meli opened her bedroom door and she saw Rini staring at her with tear stained eyes. "Come here, little one. What seems to be the matter?" "I had a scary dream, and. and." Rini ran over to the bed and began sobbing. Meli unfolded her wings and took the weeping child into her lap. She wrapped her wings tightly around little Rini and began singing again. "I'm here, Rini, I'm here." "Mommy, I'm scared." At first Meli had no idea what to say. It was the first time since she adopted them that either child had called her Mother. "It's okay now, really. I'm here." She continued to sing and was now rocking back and forth.  
There was a knock and Meli looked up to see Yugi's shadow staring at her. She could barely make out the sleepy violet eyes of the young teen. "I heard Rini, is she okay?" "Yes, she's sleeping now. She came crying to me about a dream. Come on in, there's room under my wings for the both of you." Yugi rubbed his eyes and walked into the room. He climbed on the bed next to his sister and snuggled in under Meli's wings. In minutes both children were fast asleep and Meli smiled down at them. With a yawn, Meli drifted off to sleep as well. I hope they like our surprise guest tomorrow. I have a feeling they will. As long as I've known Yami and worked along side him, I'm sure the children will love him. 


	4. Chapter 4 Yami, The Angel of Death, Beco...

Chapter 4 Yami, the Angel of Death becomes a Brother  
Meli awoke and carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake the kids. She got ready and dressed. He's due here at noon. Oh my, it's already quarter after ten. I should probably wake the kids now. She looked in her room to see the cutest sight. She saw Yugi and Rini intertwined under the covers. So sweet, I'll let them sleep a little more. She heard them stir but looked to see them snuggling each other closer. He really cares about his sister. I'm just glad I found them when I did. Thank you, God for sending me to them before anything happened. She closed her door on them, got ready, and turned on the 11 o'clock news.  
After the news was over she looked to see two sleepy eyed kids looking at her. Yugi had his sister's hand in his. "It's late you two. We have a guest at noon and it's already 11:30. Go get ready now, children." "Sorry, we were just tired." "It's okay, Yugi. Now shoo the both of you." He took Rini upstairs to get dressed. In a few minutes both were ready. "That's a very cute dress, Rini. You look nice too, Yugi. Though I don't know why you like your school jacket so much." Before there was anymore debate, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming! Now, kids I hope you like our guest. He's a very nice person. I'm sure you'll be just fine, though." Both of them looked confusedly at her.  
"Hi, Yami please come in. The children are in the living room waiting." "It's nice to see you, old friend," he replied as he greeted her in a small hug. Rini was the first to get up and introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Rini. Although I'm only eight, I know a lot about stuff." "Hello there, little one. I'm Yami, I'm one of Meli's friends." Yugi just stared in awe. Maybe it was because he didn't remember the angel from the night he was carried in his arms. Or maybe it surprised him that Yami looked just like him, only a few years older with blonde spikes in his hair. Not to mention that his eyes were crimson, not violet. "Hi, there. Who might you be?" "Yugi? Don't be so shy. He doesn't bite." "It's okay, I remember being shy like that sometimes when I was little." "I know, but he would just love you. You see, he's having trouble making friends at school and he is awful shy. I was hoping you could help." "Oh well, he might warm up later." "Oh, you should know, he likes duel monsters. Before I got my job we used to play after school," whispered Meli. Yugi looked up and Yami just smiled at him. He blushed and then went back to staring at the floor. "Mr. Yami, wanna see my room?" asked a playful and excited Rini. "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt." He reluctantly followed the pull of the precocious little girl. I think I'll talk with Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong? Don't you like Yami?" She placed a comforting hand on the teen. "It's okay to be shy, but he really is a nice person. I would never bring a stranger to our home. Yami is very kind and gentle, although he is a master gamer. You two have a lot in common. I've known Yami for a long time. I promise he won't hurt you." "It's just that, I don't really know. There is something familiar about him though." "You know why? He's an angel just like me. He carried you while I carried Rini that night I brought you two home." "Really?" "Yes, he won't hurt you. He's here to help me. Ever heard of the Big Brother program?" "Yeah, I heard about it once. Is that why Yami's here? He's going to help while you work?" "Mmm, hmmm. He's going to hang out with you guys until I get home from work." "Cool, I feel better now." "I knew you would. You'll see, Yami's nice."  
The two finished talking just as Rini was bringing Yami back downstairs. "So, how was Rini?" "Fine, she has a nice room for a little girl." Rini gave a conceited grin. "You should see Yugi's room, it's got video games in it. I'll show you." "No, Rini let me show him," said Yugi as he got off the couch and walked over to Yami. "Hi, feel like saying hello, now?" Yami said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Yugi. Sorry about being so shy earlier. Anyway, do you want to go see my room?" "Go ahead, Rini and I will stay down here and let you two alone," said Meli with a wink in Yugi's direction. "But I want to go play with Yugi." "Rini why don't we go play dolls in the play room. I want Yugi to get used to Yami on his own." "I like Mr. Yami why doesn't Yugi?" "It's a teenage boy type thing, okay?" Rini agreed and Meli smiled as she heard laughter coming from upstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5 Happiness Restored

Chapter 5 Happiness Restored  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." Again Meli was surprised to hear the word mommy, but she smiled at Rini. "Okay, I'll make a light snack. It's after one, so let's not eat too much. Besides, I'm making a big dinner tonight." "Okay." Meli got up, patted Rini on the head, and went into the kitchen to make P.B. and J. mini sandwiches for everyone. "Are you two hungry?" she shouted upstairs. She heard muffled conversation and Yugi came flying down the stairs. "Why are you running, that hungry are we?" "No, just excited I guess." "Oh, so you like your new friend, do ya?" He nodded and smiled. "Yami's a lot of fun. I didn't know that he played duel monsters too." "Yeah, he does. What else could an angel do when they were bored? We used to play all the time. When it first came out, that is." "What about me?" said Yami from the stairs. "Oh nothing, hungry?" As it turns out, everyone was hungry, so they all sat down at the table together. "Guess what guys?" asked Meli. The children looked at her. "Yami is going to be our new friend now. He's part of a program that helps kids with working parents and/or no parents to have someone to have fun with. While I work during the week, Yami will pick you up after school and hang out until I get home." "That's cool, we can play all sorts of games Mr. Yami." "That is so awesome, I finally have a friend." Meli and Yami smiled at each other. "I knew it would make you happy, Yugi. Seeing as how you're shy I figured Yami might help the situation." "Well, I have to get going now. I'll see the two of you on Monday," said Yami as he got up from the table. Meli and the children got up to say goodbye.  
"I had fun showing you my room, Mr. Yami." "I look forward to Monday too." "Bye, old friend. It was really nice to see you." "You too, Meli. Bye now." She smiled and looked into the smiling crimson eyes of her friend. "Bye, see ya Monday." He drove off and Meli closed the door. Things are turning out so well. I'm glad that I could be of help. This is one of the best things to happen to us. I don't know how I would have managed without Yami or Serena helping.  
Monday came rolling along. "Bye guys, I'm off to work now. See you tonight." "Bye, Mom." "See ya, Meli." She left for work and soon the children left for school. Later during class, Yugi was talking with his new friends. "Do you want to hang out after school?" "No, I have some homework still and I have a friend picking me up." "Oh, who's you're new friend?" asked Tea'. "You want to meet him?" "Sure, Yuge. We'd love to meet your friend." "Cool, he'll be here at 3:15." Yugi found it hard to concentrate because he was excited about Yami and showing him to his friends. The bell rang and Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement.  
"C'mon guys, you're really going to like him." He led the group outside to look for Yami's car. He found it and dragged the group over to the red convertible. Rini was already sitting in the back seat. "Guys, this is Yami. He's my Big Brother." "What do you mean, Yuge?" "I think he means that Big Brother program type thing. You know, his mom works so he has a Big Brother," explained Tea'. "Oh, I get it now." "Hi, there. Who are your friends?" "C'mon Yugi, I want to go home and play." "That's my little sister, Rini. Yami, these are my friends Tea', Tristan, and Joey." "Hello, nice to meet you. C'mon, Yugi, it's time to go." "Bye guys see you tomorrow," said Yugi as sat down in the front seat of the convertible. The three drove off towards home as Yugi's friends waved goodbye.  
"So, how was school today?" "Fine, I made a nice group of friends. I've known Tea' for awhile, but I'm still getting used to the others." "That's good." The conversation didn't go much further than that because the light turned green, and it was noisy with the top down. They were a few blocks from home when Yami slammed on the brakes right in front of the old game shop.  
"Yami, what's wrong?" "It's okay kids, please stay in the car or Meli will kill me." "Okay, Mr. Yami." "Wait! I briefly remember this place. It's grandpa's old game shop." "Yugi! Stay in the ca. oh alright. Rini come on, I can't leave you alone, now can I?" The three of them walked over to the Game Shop. Yami led them into the shop. As they got further and further inside, they began to hear a soft mewing. Yami began muttering in Egyptian and soon a female calico cat came up to the group. Yami picked her up and continued talking in Egyptian tongue to the cat. Soon it began to purr. "Oh, can we keep her?" "It has to be okay with Meli first." "I think she's pretty," commented Yugi. "You're okay being here? I thought it would bring back bad memories being here." "Yeah, I was so little at the time I guess it doesn't bother me," he answered. "Let's go home before Meli kills me." The group drove the rest of the way home, Rini holding the kitty.  
They made it home around four. "Yugi, you should get on your homework okay?" "Sure, Yami." He went upstairs and closed his door. "Rini, you and I will tend to our new little friend." "Okay, Mr. Yami." Rini began petting the cat while Yami gave it a saucer of milk. I hope Meli doesn't kill me over this. I know she loves cats, so hopefully it will be okay he thought to himself. I really hope she doesn't kill me. He sat the saucer in front of the kitty and began talking to it in Egyptian again. "Mr. Yami, what are you saying to Kitty?" "Well, um, I'm just talking to her. You can talk to her too." Rini began talking baby talk to the cat and the cat stared at her. "Does that mean that she likes me, Mr. Yami?" He smiled and nodded. "Will you stay here and play with Kitty while I go check on Yugi?" Rini nodded and began petting the kitty as it lapped up the milk.  
He knocked on Yugi's door. "Yugi, it's me, how's homework?" "You can come in if you want." He got up from his desk and opened the door. "Need some help?" "No, I'm fine, thanks for asking." "Oh, okay. Meli's going to be home in a half hour." "Okay, I'm almost done." "Alright, I leave you alone." He went downstairs to check on Rini and the cat. "Have you decided on a name for her, Rini?" "Yeah, but I want to make sure it's okay with Yugi. I want her to have a good name." "Oh, I see." The half hour went by real quick.  
"I'm home! Oh, what do we have here?" "I'm sorry, Meli. It's just that we found it on the way home. Rini really likes it," he added with a whisper. "Oh, it's alright. How did you know I love cats?" "We get to keep her Mommy?" "Yes, Rini. You can thank Mr. Yami for that." She glanced over to see Yami let out a sigh of relief. "Yugi! I'm home!" "I'm coming, Meli!" He ran downstairs and gwomped her. "I'm happy to see you too, Yugi. So, did we have fun with Yami today?" "Yes, did you see the cat? Yami found her." "Yes, I did. How about a name kids?" "Yugi, I wanted to call her Rainbow. Do you like it?" "Yeah, sis I do. Rainbow is perfect, she is a calico, after all." "That's good. I'm glad we could get a little friend for us." Meli picked up Rainbow and began petting her. She purred as Meli talked baby talk to it. "Well, I'll be going now." "Mommy, can Mr. Yami stay for supper? Please?" "Of course he can, if he wants to." "Will you please stay?" "Sure, I don't mind. It is a school night though, so I'm not going to stay long." "Good, I'll get supper started. Rini, do want to help mommy?" "Yeah, I would love to." "Yugi you and Yami can hang out while us girls make supper." "Okay, do you know how to play Basketball?" "Um, kind of. I really haven't ever played." "I'll show you, come outside and I'll teach you." Yugi excitedly took Yami out to the backyard and showed him how to play. Meli laughed as the two played HORSE. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Happy Ending

Chapter 6 The Happy Ending  
Months went by and things continued very smoothly and happily for the three of them and Yami. Serena taught them more and more about God each Sunday. Things were great. [YAMI = (knocks on computer room door) Hikarigirl? Sorry to bother you, but I brought you a snack. AUTHOR = (opens door with a puzzled look then smiles) Thank you, Yami. You can leave now. Uh Yami? YAMI = (reading fic on computer screen) Nice, story. (jumps up and down) Wahoooo! I'm actually in this one. AUTHOR= Uh, yeah. I can't leave you out of ALL my fics. Please calm down and let me finish. YAMI= (still smiling happily) Okay, I'll let you finish. (surprisingly gwomps her) Thanks for including me this time. AUTHOR = Sorry about the interruption. I'm glad I made him happy, but on with the story. (closes door and goes back to writing)]  
"How about we all go to a movie Saturday night?" said Meli one Thursday evening. "Yami can come with us." "That sounds like fun," exclaimed Rini. Rainbow crawled out of Yami's lap and sat back down in Yugi's. He began petting her and looked over at Yami. He smiled back, "Looks like your cat likes you." Yugi smiled and saw that Rainbow was now asleep in his lap. "Yugi, did you hear what I said? Yami I think you're starting to rub off on him." "Sorry, what was the question?" "I just invited you to come with us to a movie on Saturday. Sheesh, Rainbow's getting more attention than me." "Sorry old friend. I'd love to come." "Yeah, that sounds cool," Yugi finally replied. "I have to get going," said Yami as he got up to leave. He patted Yugi on the head and waved goodbye to Rini. "C'mon guys, it's supper time." Yugi slowly got up, so as not to wake Rainbow and the three sat down for dinner.  
To everyone's excitement, Saturday came rolling around and Yugi could hardly contain himself. The door bell rang and Rini answered the door. "Hi, Mr. Yami. Mommy's not ready yet." "Please, just call me Yami," he replied as he patted Rini on the head. "Okay, Mr. Yami. Yugi's in his room. He's not ready yet either." "Please Rini, it's just Yami, okay?" "Kay." "Meow!" "Hi, Rainbow," said Yami as he petted the cat. He began muttering in Egyptian to it as Rini watched him pet her. "Mr. Yami, can I hold her?" "Sure, she is your cat," he said as he handed the cat to Rini. "Rini, you can just call me Yami. You don't have to be so polite." "Oh, okay Yami." He smiled as the child finally stopped calling him mister.  
"MAN, It's wrinkled!" Yami and Rini looked up towards Yugi's room. "I'll go check, you stay here with Rainbow. Okay?" "Okay, Yami." He went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Yugi, is everything okay?" "Yeah, I'm almost ready." "Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting." He went back downstairs and left the teen alone. "Yami, I can't find Rainbow!" Rini cried. "It's alright, calm down." He called out in Egyptian and Rainbow came running. "See, there she is." "Wow! How'd you do that?" "I guess I just have a way with cats." Yugi came downstairs with a frown on his face. "What's wrong big brother?" asked Rini happily petting Rainbow as she purred. "You look fine to me, what seems to be the matter, Yugi?" "Nothing, it's just that my favorite jacket is wrinkled and I wanted to wear it." "Brother, you always wear that. It's supposed to be for school." Yami patted Rini on the head and smiled at Yugi.  
"I'm ready guys, Yami?!" said a surprised Meli. "Hi, are we ready?" "Yes, do I look okay?" Rini and Yami nodded which made Meli smile. She then noticed Yugi's sad face. "What's wrong Yugi?" "My favorite jacket is wrinkled." "Oh, I can fix that. Can you go get it for me?" Yugi went upstairs and grabbed his school jacket. Meli took it from him and carefully ironed it. "There we go, all better." "Thanks, Mom!" Yugi said as he gwomped her. She was surprised by this. It was the first time he had admittedly called her mom, and the fact that one jacket could make one boy so happy. "Okay, let's go now." The four climbed into Yami's convertible and drove off.  
At first it was hard to decide on a movie because Rini wanted a Disney cartoon, Yugi wanted something more action packed, and Meli just wanted to watch a good family movie. Yami just watched and laughed a little at the three of them. Then he noticed a poster for Lilo and Stitch. "Um, guys? How about that one?" he asked immediately ending the dispute. The four of them agreed and went to buy popcorn and soda. Of course Rini wanted sugar, so she tried to talk Meli into letting her get a big box of Sno Caps and a big soda. "No, Rini. You don't want to have to go the bathroom and sugar is not good late at night." After Meli failed she gave an innocent look towards Yami. "Oh, no. Nice try, but what Meli says, goes." She was extremely disappointed but, it passed after awhile. They all sat together with the kids in between Meli and Yami.  
Everyone liked the movie and the four of them were really happy. Rini kept leaning over to Meli during all the scary parts. Both kids fell asleep towards the end with Rini's head in Meli's lap. Yami and Meli smiled at each other and each carried a child out to the car. Meli kept checking on the kids on the ride home. "Sometimes you worry too much," said Yami as he noticed her looking in the back seat for the millionth time. "Sorry, I just." "You don't have to explain. You're just an overprotective mother and that's okay." "Yeah, I guess I do need to relax." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
He helped her get the children into the house and into their beds. "Thanks for a great time tonight and for all your help." "Anytime, Meli," he said as he hugged her and left. She looked in on both kids, then went into her own bed and instantly fell asleep.  
Saturday morning was sunny, happy, and joyful. Meli woke up and started breakfast. Both kids came running downstairs once they smelled food, with Rini pulling Yugi along. Everyone sat down at the table and Rini was the first to say something. "What are we going to do today, mommy?" "I don't know Rini, it's a pretty day. How about the park?" "Yeah! The park is fun!" "It's settled then, we can even bring a picnic lunch." "Yeah!" "I'm game, do you think I could bring a friend or something?" "Sure, why don't you ask Tea'? You know, that nice girl you're always talking about." "Um, okay, I guess." "Yugi likes her, he's got a girlfriend!" "Rini!" he exclaimed as he blushed. "Don't worry, I understand. Rini, apologize to your brother." "I'm sorry, but it's true." "I think that's for Yugi to decide. Now, you be a good little girl for mommy today." "Okay." Rini went upstairs to get dressed and Meli pulled the teen aside. "It's okay, Yugi. I had boy trouble when I was your age. Don't let your sister get to you. If you don't want Tea' to come, that's okay." "No, I never said that. She's my best friend, I've known her since grade school." "Oh, okay. I won't bother you about it." She placed her hand on his shoulder and went to get ready.  
There was a knock at the door and Meli answered it. "Hi, Yami. Did you want to come along with us, today?" "No, I just came to say hi and see how things were." "Meow!" "Oh, well we were going to the park today, are you sure you don't want to come?" "I guess I'll come." "MEOW!" "Alright, Rainbow. I'll get breakfast," said Meli as she petted the cat and walked into the kitchen. Yami picked up the hungry cat and began talking in Egyptian to it again. She purred, but then jumped down as Meli put food and water on the floor. "Mommy, who's here?" shouted Rini from upstairs. "Yami's here, he's coming with us today." "Yeah!"  
Yugi came downstairs and noticed Yami there. He immediately gwomped him and asked if he was coming today. "Nice to see you too." Yugi let go and went to pet Rainbow. "When's your friend going to be here?" "She's going to meet us at the park." "Oh, okay. Let's go then. Rini!" She came running downstairs and the four left for the park. Later after lunch, they ran into Tea'. "Hi, Yugi. Hello Yugi's mom." "Hello, Tea'. So, you're one of Yugi's friends. I've heard a lot about you. This is my friend Yami, I'm sure you've already met him." "Yes, I have. It's nice to meet you." "Nice to have met you too, Tea'." "C'mon Yugi, there's swans in the lake over there." "I'm coming." "Run along now, don't worry about Rini bothering you. Yami and I will watch her." Tea' and Yugi walked off in the direction of the lake while Yami and Meli went to the swings to watch Rini.  
"Push me higher mommy!" "Okay, okay. I'm not going to push you too high though." Yami laughed at them and looked over in the distance towards Yugi and Tea'. After Rini was done swinging Meli let her go slide while watching from the bench. She was sitting next to Yami. "So, does Yugi like that girl?" he asked looking in that direction. "Yeah, I think so, but I'm not going to bug him. I remember being a teenager with boy trouble." "You mean me, back when we were humans in high school." She laughed, "Yes, you. You prince charming trying to woo me with flowers every Valentine's Day." "Come on now, I wasn't that bad." "Oh, who cares? We are good friends and all that matters is that we do our job. Angels need to concentrate on other things." "You started it, though." "We are arguing like children, let's stop now." It was a good thing they did because Rini was done sliding and Yugi and Tea' were coming back towards them.  
"So, are we ready to go home, now?" "I guess, I'll see you at school on Monday Tea'." "Okay, bye Yugi." She left for home and Rini tugged on Meli's jeans. "I don't want to go yet." "Rini, it's half past three, it's time to go." "Okay," she said reluctantly. "Ready, Yugi?" "Yeah, does Yami have to leave too?" "No, he can stay for awhile when we get home." They all left for home and when they arrived Rini begged Meli to play with her. "Okay, sweetie. Yugi, I guess you and Yami can go hang out." "Alright, how about some more basketball?" "Sure, I want a rematch from last time." The two went out into the back yard as Meli went upstairs to play with Rini.  
Life went on happily like that for awhile. Everyone was happy and the mission was accomplished. The best part was that Meli got to become human again, so as to care for Yugi and Rini. Yami had a few assignments before he was allowed to become human again. After all, the angel of death is very important. Someone needs to lead God's children home. Anyway, after the two angels became human, they got one last visit from Serena before she went back to Heaven and retired at the Sunday school. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
THE END  
DISCLAIMER = I don't own Yami, Yugi, Rini, or Serena. They belong to their respective cartoon shows and creators. I also credit my favorite show, Touched By An Angel for the idea of my story. I believe that's all, thanks. 


End file.
